


What Happens in Dreamland

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Category: Prison Break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: Sara's thoughts about Michael Scofield. (Mostly set around season 1.)





	1. Chapter 1

_“He’s cute.”_

The offhand comment from Katie replayed in her mind, over and over again.

She had responded with something about him being an inmate and it being inappropriate, she couldn’t be bothered to really think too hard about it right now. Especially so when all of her focus was on the man with gorgeous blue eyes and the captivating smile. She could watch him smile at her all day with his intense eyes looking right into her very soul if it was an option. Sadly, it was not.

This was the very thing that was effectively keeping Sara Tancredi wide awake. Images flashed in her mind; images of every moment she’d gotten a good look at him.  

The enigma of a prison inmate. The one and only Michael Scofield. She never did feel he belonged there. He just had an air about him. He was different than the rest.

The way he spoke to her, always calculating and weighing his words, showing her the utmost respect that she rarely received from anyone else at Fox River besides Katie.

“Be the change you want to see in the world.” Her senior quote flitted through her mind as she thought of their first meeting. How flirtatious it felt, how much she liked it. _“That was you? And all this time I was thinking it was Ghandi.”_ His smooth response had sent tingles down her spine for some reason. She didn’t know what it was at the time, now she’s more sure she knows.

Katie was right. She has a crush on him. A crush.

Rolling over she huffed, becoming annoyed with herself. She was being foolish. She had begun crushing on the smooth-talking man with piercing eyes, the inmate, the convict. She had no business liking him the way she did. It was wrong. She was his doctor and he was in jail.

The next few minutes she tried in vain to think of anything else, to force his handsome face and pretty eyes out of her mind. Forcing herself to sit up with a groan she threw her hands up in frustration. “Michael Scofield.” She tested the name on her tongue. She said it often enough, but only at work when it was necessary. Never when she was alone, never when she could take her time to think about the man who the name belonged to.

His tattoos, so fresh and so intricate. They covered his arms, his back and his chest. Needles didn’t bother him, she had of course noticed this immediately when she had begun giving him his insulin shots. No, to do an entire tattoo like that you couldn’t be that bothered by needles. They were a maze of designs, truly great work. If I had to guess it came from himself, being the architect she knew he was.

Falling back to her pillows she closes her eyes and finally allows herself to picture him freely, knowing she wasn’t going to get to sleep any time soon. Not with her mind as focused on him as it was.

            Her imagination works wonders and it’s as if she’s standing right next to him in the infirmary, looking at him while she gives him his shot. In her mind her eyes slowly travel up. They begin at his feet which are enclosed in standard issue tennis shoes, make their way up past the cotton sweatpants and the long-sleeved shirt. Pausing to study his arms, the sleeves pulled up to reveal the tattoos decorating them and her fingers trailed along them lightly.

            She holds her breath as her eyes come up to his lips, a small smile tugging at them as her eyes linger on them before she finally meets his eyes. Oh, his eyes, the palest of blues and soul searching. It felt like they could reach into the recesses of your mind, see things that even you didn’t see.

            _“Sara.”_ Her name passes his lips, and his voice sounds so real. He breathes the one syllable that is her name a second time as he reaches a hand out to her, his long fingers brushing her cheek tenderly. Right as he leans towards her, right before his lips can brush hers, she jolts awake to the sound of her alarm incessantly beeping with a gasp. Her heart beating rapidly from the rude awakening.

            Disappointment fills her to her bones, wishing she could go back into her dream world, but even as she thinks about what could have been she pushes herself up to her feet to begin the task of getting ready. Dread filled her as she realized she would have to look right into Michael Scofield’s eyes once more today and she would have to force her feelings, her emotions and the memory of this dream away. Far away so that even he could no longer see them.

This would be one heck of a day, she was sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

            “Sara?”

            A groan escaped her as she shifted, her head cradled in her arms which were resting on her desk. The thought that the voice sounds so real crossed though her tired mind, but she ignored it, still wanting to sleep.

            “Sara?” The voice repeated, a gentle touch to her shoulder. Still half asleep she reached over and batted them away, no real force behind it.

            “Sara.” A soft laugh followed her name this time, and she realized it was real. Slowly she moved, blinking against the bright lights. The light shone around him, making him look more like an angel and she found herself staring.

            “Rough night?” His light blue eyes studied her, and she swore she saw a little bit of worry dancing through them.

            “I guess I just didn’t get much sleep last night.” Reaching ups, she rubbed her eyes before a yawn made it past her lips. “I’m sorry Michael.”

            “Hey, don’t worry about it.” He shook his head and sat down in the regular chair.

            Forcing herself to her feet she stretched, her muscles feeling sore from the position she had fallen asleep in at her desk. Her movements were like clockwork, muscle memory taking over as she prepared his insulin shot.

            “All done.” She cleared her throat, and tried not to look into his eyes. She was about to move her hands away when one of his gently settled on top of them. “Sara.” Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes found their way to his. “Are you all right? Really?”

            “Yeah.” She shook her head, managing to keep their eyes connected. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She felt like she was near stuttering as she tried to assure him of that.

            His eyes scrutinized her, boring into hers for a few more moments as he contemplated her reassurances. “All right.” He nods, and she finds some of the tension in her shoulders dissipates.

            “We’re backed up out here, could use your help Sara.” Nurse Katie poked her head into the room, causing her to jump slightly in surprise. “Oh yeah, of course. I’m done in here, I’ll be right out.” She tells the other woman who smiles thankfully before she leaves them alone once more.   
            “Thanks Doc.” He smiles at her, and slides off the chair fluidly. Her eyes follow his movements and she tilts her head in confusion when he stops by the door to look back at her. “Try to get some rest Sara.” He tells her, and she finds herself happy that he is still worried about her.

            “I will. Thank you, Michael.”

            He smiles at her again, tight lipped before he leaves with a guard to go back to gen pop. With a soft sigh she sags against the cabinet next to the chair he had just been sitting in moments before, a bit of relief that he didn’t seem to realize he was the very thing that kept her from sleeping last night.


End file.
